Un simple cambio de nick
by Takami Megunata
Summary: Tantas cosas puede traer un simple cambio de nick! (YoshikoHikaru)


Hola, hola, hola!!! Bueno, este fic es de una de mis parejas favoritas de Captain Tsubasa "Armand/Maria Fernanda" o "Hikaru/Yoshiko". Pido disculpas si es que el nombre de Yoshiko no es el correcto, pero es que tengo una gran confusión con estos 4 "Hikaru, Jun (hombres) Yoyai/Yoshiko (mujeres). Como sea, disfruten el fic!!!

**Armand Calahan "Rumbo a Francia!!!!" **acaba de iniciar sesión

_- Veamos quienes están conectados…_

**Te extraño tanto... **dice:

...Armand... 

**Armand Calahan "Rumbo a Francia!!!!" **dice:

Hola quien eres?

**Te extraño tanto... **dice:

No me reconoces? u.u

**Armand Calahan "Rumbo a Francia!!!!" **dice:

Me temo que no

**Te extraño tanto... **dice:

No te suena el nombre "Maria Fernanda"?

_- No... puede ser..._

**Armand Calahan "Rumbo a Francia!!!!" **dice:

Maria Fernanda!!!!

**Te extraño tanto... **dice:

Tanto tiempo, Armand! Como has estado?

**Armand Calahan "Rumbo a Francia!!!!" **dice:

De lo mas bien! Y como estas tu?

**Te extraño tanto... **dice:

También estoy bien, pero... los extraño a todos, como están todos por allá?

**Armand Calahan "Rumbo a Francia!!!!" **dice:

Están todos muy bien, preparándonos para el mundial de Francia.

**Te extraño tanto... **dice:

Que bien! Les deseo lo mejor ! Sabes Armand? Quizás vaya a Japón, por un par de días

**Armand Calahan "Rumbo a Francia!!!!" **dice:

De verdad!!!?? Seria fantástico!!! Yo... es decir... todos te extrañamos mucho, seria fantástico que vinieras!!!

_- Es verdad... yo te extraño mucho, Maria Fernanda.- Pensaba Armand, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica_

**Te extraño tanto... **dice:

Armand... tu... tu me extrañas a mi?

**Armand Calahan "Rumbo a Francia!!!!" **dice:

Eh? Por... por que lo preguntas?

**Te extraño tanto... **dice:

No lo se. Solo quiero saberlo ^^

**Armand Calahan "Rumbo a Francia!!!!" **dice:

La verdad es que... si... te extraño mucho, Maria Fernanda... de hecho, me gustaría volver a verte pronto. Oye, no tienes una foto, por ahí?

**Te extraño tanto... **dice:

Ehh, creo que si. Esperame un segundo

_- Ojala que tenga una. Debe seguir igual de bonita.- Medito Armand, mientras comenzaba a ponerse rojo.- Cielos, ojala le hubiera dicho lo que siento... y no me gustaría decírselo por esta cosa. No se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado_

**Te extraño tanto... Armand **dice:

No, no encontré ninguna, lo siento

**Te extraño tanto... Armand **dice:

u.u

_- Que... - Armand se quedo sin palabras. Pero tuvo que recomponerse en seguida, porque Maria Fernanda todavía le hablaba_

**Te extraño tanto... Armand** dice:

Armand? Estas ahí?

**Armand Calahan "Rumbo a Francia!!!!" **dice:

Si, aquí estoy

**Te extraño tanto... Armand **dice:

Que bien ^^

**Armand Calahan "Rumbo a Francia!!!!" **dice:

Maria Fernanda... este... tú... recuerdas lo del partido contra el Niupy?

**Te extraño tanto... Armand **dice:

Si, claro

**Armand Calahan "Rumbo a Francia!!!!" **dice:

Bueno... te acuerdas lo de las cintas?

**Te extraño tanto... Armand **dice:

... si...

**Armand Calahan "Rumbo a Francia!!!!" **dice:

Bueno... yo quería saber... si... si...

_- Por que se lo estoy preguntando?.- Se dijo a si mismo.- Estoy seguro de que quizás ya no siente lo mismo por mi_

**Armand Calahan "Rumbo a Francia!!!!" **dice:

Si tu... sientes lo mismo de hace un par de meses...

**Te extraño tanto... Armand **dice:

........

**Nunca te olvidare, el sentimiento que llevo dentro es demasiado grande para que alguien lo opaque o quiebre, yo de verdad... te amo **dice:

Te dice algo esto?

**Armand Calahan "Rumbo a Francia!!!!" **dice:

Maria Fernanda...

**Nunca te olvidare, el sentimiento que llevo dentro es demasiado grande para que alguien lo opaque o quiebre, yo de verdad... te amo **dice:

^^

_- Ya veo.- Dijo Armand.- Para que esperar a verla?_

**Armand Calahan "Te echo de menos, y yo también respondo a ese sentimiento tan hermoso que tienes hacia mi" **dice:

Bueno, ahí esta mi respuesta

**Nunca te olvidare, el sentimiento que llevo dentro es demasiado grande para que alguien lo opaque o quiebre, yo de verdad... te amo **dice:

Armand...

**Armand Calahan "Te echo de menos, y yo también respondo a ese sentimiento tan hermoso que tienes hacia mi" **dice:

Maria Fernanda, ya tengo que irme, mañana tengo entrenamiento matutino

**Nunca te olvidare, el sentimiento que llevo dentro es demasiado grande para que alguien lo opaque o quiebre, yo de verdad... te amo **dice:

Esta bien ^^. Fue un placer hablar contigo

**Armand Calahan "Te echo de menos, y yo también respondo a ese sentimiento tan hermoso que tienes hacia mi" **dice:

Igualmente

**Nunca te olvidare, el sentimiento que llevo dentro es demasiado grande para que alguien lo opaque o quiebre, yo de verdad... te amo **dice:

Cuídate

**Armand Calahan "Te echo de menos, y yo también respondo a ese sentimiento tan hermoso que tienes hacia mi" **dice:

Adiós. 

**Nunca te olvidare, el sentimiento que llevo dentro es demasiado grande para que alguien lo opaque o quiebre, yo de verdad... te amo **dice:

Adiós

**Armand Calahan "Te echo de menos, y yo también respondo a ese sentimiento tan hermoso que tienes hacia mi" **ha abandonado esta conversación

_- Maria Fernanda... - Pensó.- Te prometo que si vuelvo a verte, las cosas van a cambiar entre nosotros. Je.- Sonrio.- Como simplemente cambiarse el nick, va a ser algo tan comprometedor?.- Diciendo eso, apago su computador, y se fue a acostar_

FIN

N.A: Holas!!! Bueno, quiero explicar algo. Este fic nació de haber estado escuchado la canción de Chobits " Ningyo Hime" se que no tiene nada que ver, pero un debe nombrar sus fuentes de inspiración xDD

Como sea, este fic continua! Será distinto a mis otros fics, este solo serán fics, sin orden de tiempo, y no solo serán narraciones, también podrán ser cartas, conversaciones por MSN, etc.

Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, y dejen Reviews!!!

Takami =^^=


End file.
